Programmed Prodigy
by The Geek Enthusiast
Summary: Toby Turner (Tobuscus) creates his own video game only to have his arch nemesis, Felix Kjellberg (Pewdiepie) challenge him. With the lives of gamers at stake, Turner has no choice but to hash out his greatest duel.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Toby Turner (Tobuscus) creates his own video game only to have his arch nemesis, Felix Kjellberg (Pewdiepie) challenge him. With the lives of gamers at stake, Turner has no choice but to hash out his greatest duel.

**Context:** This was first an essay for my high school epic story project. I later added on to the story to make it longer and add more context. I based it off of Tobuscus and Pewdiepie, but under different names. Of course their character stories aren't the same in real life, they are still recognizable. Also, there are other nerd references throughout the story, whereas this was meant to be a fictional essay at first.

Tobuscus is named Tobias Turner and he is a programmer and video game strategist. He builds games and plays them so he can improve them. He also is skilled at playing games. Pewdiepie is named Felix Pewds and he is a competing programmer and video game player. He constantly antagonizes Tobias throughout the story.

I also know nothing about video gaming and programming. The names of the games have been made up.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>In a small, dimly light break room of ENCOM Industries sat a strategist and programmer. It had been a long day and a new game was to be launched later in the next year. Overtime had to be worked in order to meet the deadlines. The game was going to change the way people gamed forever. It was a new platform for the gaming world.<p>

"Nuh uh! You're telling me that you designed five game patches in two days? You single handedly prevented hackers from accessing and designing new weapons for the Deratoga game?" said the Programmer astonished. "Well, I guess you are the best at playing strategy video games. So therefore, you have to outsmart the smart."

"Well, yeah. I mean, it is Deratoga, one of the best games we've ever made! Although it did take five patches, four pots of coffee, and five hours of sleep, but that game is important me" laughed the Strategist. He paused, then spoke hesitantly. "Gabe, if there is something important to you, then you have to protect it; do whatever it takes to keep it from being abused and manipulated."

"These hackers have been getting better these days. Tobias, how many more patches or configurations will it take to stop the hackers?" he said, looking at his friend.

"As many as it takes, but there will always be hackers and cheaters, whether it's in a game or real life. Besides, that's why one should choose a programmer as their best friend. Programmers do a lot of the work to make the games too! Don't think that I'm doing all of the work," said Tobias.

"Come on, we need to get ready to working on the final installments. This game is going to rock people's worlds and ENCOM Industries will make that happen. I'm so excited to see what your mind can do."

d(^_^)b

Five months later, Tobias and Gabe were dressed in swanky suits preparing for their demonstration presentation. Their friends and fellow game designers, Jack and Stephen, joined them to help with handling the game equipment. Gabe appeared to be nervous, while Tobias looked be confident. The board of ENCOM was going to be at the meeting, including Flynn Turner, Tobias' father. The board would determine whether or not the game would be placed on the consumer market.

"Are you ready Gabe? Don't be nervous. We have come so far on this game. This is revolutionary!" said Tobias excitedly with thrill in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. This game will still need more time for refining."

"I know. This is a prototype and then we can get down to programming more functions into it. This game will be my new baby. I mean, Deratoga will always be a favorite child of mine, but it's time to turn my attention to the new born."

Tobias patted Gabe on the shoulder and welcomed the board into the room. The elder staff board, along with the father of a genius software designer, sat at long table. The father was beaming at his son. Tobias was ready to impress his father. He was proud of the new game.

"Alright, thank you all for coming today. As some of you may know, I am Tobias Turner, this is Gabe Reed, Jack Douglass, and Stephen Bryno. I believe ENCOM will have a new gaming platform. Right now, this is just one game built to this platform, but this opens a door for other game installments as well. Behold, the game Mind Craft: A Mind Generated Game World. This is a sandbox game built on a new gaming platform that allows a person to be subdued into a game world. Think of it as falling asleep and waking up in the game. Now the person is not actually asleep, in fact, the person can be 'woken up' and the game will pause itself. In the game, the user can create whatever he or she desires. They can create worlds with pink clouds, candy trees, and make dream homes. They can also wield weapons and create obstacles. On a multiplayer surface, users can play with or against other users."

Tobias and Gabe flew through their presentation with attention of the board in their grips. The members were on the edges of their seats. Excitement dripped from Tobias' mouth as he went onto talk about how a new world in a game can be augmented from one's imagination. The board approved of the game and wheels for production were set in motion.

Several months later, Tobias had successfully developed his game with Gabe and the help of Jack and Stephen. Mind Craft was the top game on the market. ENCOM Industries prospered from the profits. People loved the idea of a world with limitless possibilities. it became a way to expand their creativeness.

d(^_^)b

Later one evening, Tobias was in his office going over reports and other paper work. At a first glance, he appeared to be busy, but he was actually rather disturbed. He had received an email that gave him a spook. It was an advertisement for a game, exactly like Mind Craft, but called Cortex Space. The game had the same designs with very few differences; it was the work of a hacker, a ripper. Rippers were hackers that stole game designs or the games themselves and sold them. Cortex Space wasn't done by just any hacker, it was professionally done on a high brow level. It looked like it could be it's own game, but it wasn't. Cortex Space was a scam.

"Hey Tobias!" Jack stormed into his office, wrecking Tobias' train of thought. "Mind Craft has been out for three months now. I've been tracking some torrent sites and the rippers are out there. They're looking for ways to steal the game and resell it."

Tobias got up from his desk and went to the window. While taking a moment to respond, he peered out the window looking down at the street. "Jack, rippers will always be out there. Even if it's music, movies, or games, there's only so much we can do to prevent it. Also, the game has already been made. We can't go back and keep it from being copied." Tobias wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Jack or anyone about the email he had received just yet. He had to think and didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"You stop hackers all the time, maybe we can make a game disc that cannot be copied. Not just copyright, but to where no one can actually make a copy of the disc."

He turned back to his friend and said, "Jack that is brilliant," but knew that it was too late. "We would have to patent the next unit of games to make this plan work though. We've already sold seven thousand games." Tobias was lending an ear to his friend, but he had something else on his mind as he glanced out the window again.

"And you won't be selling more if pirates keep trying to steal our stuff!" Jack said persistently, wondering of his friend was even listening.

"Jack, maybe these pirates aren't just a concern of ours. We may have a nemesis on our hands." Tobias pointed out the window. Outside was a large banner running down the side of a building facing ENCOM Tower. On the banner had a fairly well known game expert and competitor, Felix Pewds, representing the new game Cortex Space. Forget get jumping to conclusions, he now knew who had stolen his game. "That maniac. You know that man is not just a video game player, but he's also a hacker. Jack, was their anything unusual about those torrents you found?"

"Well, there happened to be a lot of them. Most of them were located in the Los Angeles vicinity. Nothing else really. I just figured that a lot of kids wanted to get their hands on this game."

"Think of this idea: my competitor, Pewds, is ripping this game to hack it. If he can have the game and hack into the design, then he could change the game and go sell it for himself. He's stealing the game design for a template." Tobias was furious. He didn't care about the secrecy any more, something had to be done.

"How do you know this? Tobias, this may not be the case. Could Cortex Space just be another–"

"It couldn't be another version! The game has been out for three months. No one can design a game of this complexity within that short amount of time." The Strategist was on his toes. "I need to work. This game is my baby, I will fight for it. You go get Stephen and Gabe. Go tell the board, I have to make a call." With that, Jack rushed out of the room. Tobias sent an email to his gaming rival.

Felix Pewds will not have my game. If you think you can hack my game and make it your own then you're going to have to face me. Let's battle in Mind Craft. It will end now.

Tobias Turner

Tobias went home that night, to lie sleepless in bed. Tossing and turning, he couldn't stop thinking about Pewds taking over. What was Tobias thinking? A duel in a video game so he would just have the rights to his game? No, there had to be something more. Right then, his phone rang. It was the Hacker.

"Tobias, if you think that I am just stealing this game for my benefit, you're wrong." Pewds spoke in a grave tone. Lust for the game was dripping from his voice. "I plan on corrupting the game. After all, I am a hacker. People won't wake up from the game if the fail in the game–"

"This is your plan? To potentially keep people in a game? This is a sandbox game-"

"No, I wanted to take down ENCOM Industries as well. I want to be the ruler of games. It may be a litter box for the kittens in the game world, but there is a survival element in the game, is there not? If the person dies in the game, then maybe they are just stuck in the game! Besides Tobias, I already have the game. I just have the best programmers working on the game." Tobias was listening helplessly. "Battle me in a week, when the game is ready. We will do this in my game. Winner can have their game. But I assure you, I am going to win." With that, he laughed and hung up.

Tobias was now enraged. He had to do something. I need to do something, he thought to himself. All night he racked his brain, yet he couldn't find a solution. He resolved to battle Pewds in the game. It was the only way to save his game. He would risk his mind going into limbo to protect the minds of the other gamers. This was insane.

d(^_^)b

In order to prepare for the battle, Tobias had to think about his gaming strategy. He wasn't sure how much different Cortex Space would be. What weapons could he use? He needed to think of advantages. "Alright, let's get physical," he said to himself and then called Stephen.

Tobias went down stairs to his personal gym and wrestling room. The game world feels like the real world, so he had to practice his hand to hand combat skills. He waited for Stephen to arrive and pulled out some bamboo sticks from a cabinet. Stephen had been testing out Mind Craft, due to his physical agility and combat knowledge. The door bell rang and Tobias ran to get the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming. I could use your expertise."

"No problem. Although, you taught me almost everything you know, so really, why am I here?"

"Well, I need someone to fight against and give me support," with that they went down stairs to practice. Battling each other until exhausting, Tobias was still concerned about the real battle. He knew he wouldn't be fighting against his friend, but instead his faux foe.

The next week came to an end. It was almost time to battle. In a room were two chairs; one for Tobias, the other for Felix to sit in for entering the game world. A few people were there. Tobias, Stephen, Jack, Gabe, and Tobias' father. Then there were Felix and a few of his assistants.

"You don't have to do this Tobias!"

"Father, ever since I was a boy, did you believe I was meant for something other than just games?" He looked at his father. It was almost a rhetorical question, but he knew that this was his quest. He was not just a protecter of games, but a protecter of the users. This was his programming: to be a genius strategy video gamer and protector.

"Tobias, will you let us come into the game with you? What if you die in the game, we could probably stop Felix," Gabe asked his best friend.

"How about we go and you stay here?" said a brave Stephen.

"Guys, this is something I must do. Whether you come with me or not, that's your choice. You are programmers, not strategists. You all are also my friends. I need you here if I don't make it. Create a game virus and destroy this, or something. Please stay."

Felix was looking over at the group conversing. He gave a sly smile towards them. "Are you going to battle me or what? Rules are simple: try not to get killed, and kill the other. Victor get's their game and minds of players."

"If I have to kill you, then I'll do it to save others." Tobias hated the idea of Felix going into limbo or even dying, but this was for the greater good. This wasn't just going to be a round of Call of Duty, this was going to be a war.

The Strategist and the Hacker went to the chairs. Tobias took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to face. This man was a manic and now Tobias had to be the brainiac. "Initiating game sequencing," a voice said. Both of them passed out into the game.

d(^_^)b

Tobias started out on top of a floating rock. Off in the distance was Felix on a mountain top. They had to survive and take down the other opponent. Tobias conjured other rocks over to him as stepping stones to a mountain side. He had to run and hide, make weapons, and find a shelter.

Pewds was running down the mountain into a wooded area. He frantically searched for a nice tree. He could sleep up in a tree, use the tree for fuel, and he could make weapons. Since he didn't have an axe, he needed to cut the tree with his hands.

Time was everything. Each player was given a backpack for inventory they collected. They were equipped with an apple, a rock, four sticks, and a compass. Breaking elements with their hands would take time; they had to make tools. Whoever could advance faster had better chances of survival.

Climbing down from the top, Tobias found a small cave at the base of the mountain. It was dark with bats hanging off the ceiling. This cave provided the resources he needed. He had stone and coal available, and with the few sticks he had, he could make an pickaxe. Tobias spent a couple hours and got the stone he needed to make the pick. Then he went on to gather coal and steel.

About a few hours later, Tobias' hunger meter was low. All he had was an apple, and that wasn't going to be enough. So, he pushed through and kept mining, perhaps he could find some diamond.

Meanwhile, Felix had made wooden spears along with a bow and arrows. The sun had gone down and the forrest was staring to become rather eerie. With some wood, supplies, and his backpack, he climbed up into a big tree and made some shelter. He was hungry too, but he would have to wait until morning to see. If he made torches, he could be spotted and he had no idea where Tobias was.

d(^_^)b

A day went by in the game with the players coming closer from the corners of the world. Tobias had tracked Felix into the jungle. The jungle was massive, with tall trees, vines, and animals. The jungle was dangerous because it was hard to see what was up above.

Felix had prepared himself with an arsenal of small weapons. It wouldn't be too long until he had to face Tobias. So he sat in a tree on a branch with his bow ready.

When he saw Tobias pass by, he considered this game to be easy. That was until he saw the blue diamond sword in Tobias' hand. This will be a game changer, Pewds thought to himself.

Blue diamond swords are the strongest of all swords. If in close range battle, Pewds wouldn't have any weapon with the integrity to withstand a blow from that sword. He would have to stand his ground, or his tree branch, for as long as possible.

Tobias stopped walking and paused to bend down by a log. Seeings this, Pewds had the perfect shot. He aligned his bow and inhaled. The string snapped and the bow zipped through the air. Just then, Tobias turned around and smacked the arrow with his sword. The Strategist gave Felix a smirk.

"Did you think that I haven't played games before? Mind you, I am a strategy video game expert! Survival is an essential skill in the game world. Also, I built this world. I know how to survive in it." The Strategist grinned. "Now, why don't you come down from the tree and fight me?"

Just then Tobias ran out towards the fields. He needed a clearing and the jungle was too crowded. Felix, rather confused, jumped down from the branch and ran after Tobias. Suddenly, the Hacker stopped dead in his tracks, he saw a detonator in the Strategist's hand; he had planted TNT all throughout the jungle while tracking him down the. Felix quickly ran as fast as he could to a stream to submerse himself in the water. Hopefully the water will help protect him from the blast. Tobias smashed down on the detonator and just has he jumped clear of the tree line, Felix simultaneously jumped into the water. Thunderous blasts came from the jungle and the tress went up ablaze. Tobias looked back behind him at the devastated jungle. He knew Pewds would still be alive. He would live to torment him. He ran as fast as he could to large rocks in the fields. In the rock crevices were weapons such as knives, swords, and a few battle axes. This wasn't his first rodeo.

Pewds came running out of the fire soaking wet with a bow and arsenal of bows slung over his shoulder. The angry Hacker was not going to be beat, so he started firing arrows, but not just any arrows, explosive ones. The Strategist repelled the arrows with his sword like he was born a warrior. He knocked the explosive arrows away onto the ground nearby. The ground became pitted with holes from the blasts.

"Those whom steal ideas steal because they aren't as creative to think of their own ideas."

"Perhaps I just wanted to implement my own ideas into the game! I am Felix Pewds! I shall have this game and your face on the death screen! It will be a reminder for every user's mistake."

"Let's end this now. I know what I was meant to do in life: to stop the corruption of the innocent and not let maniacs like you ruin entertainment." Tobias gripped his sword and swung at Felix. Felix ducked and blocked with his bow until it snapped. When his bow gave way, he began to use his arrows as knives. Felix dodged the diamond sword lunged at him, then he grabbed Tobias' wrist and shoved him into the rocks. Tobias had dropped his sword. Seeing it, Felix picked up and pointed it at Tobias' neck.

"You're no better than me and you're certainly no hero," Pewds spatted. Then he brought the sword down. Tobias rolled out of the way to grab an axe from behind the rock and smashed it on the sword. The axe broke, but Tobias grabbed another sword made of steal. They fought vigilantly, dueling with swords and axes.

"I don't have to be a hero to slay a villain." Just then, Tobias knocked the sword out of Felix's hand and stabbed him right through the chest. Felix looked down at his chest in horror. He had been beaten. Pewds then looked back up at Tobias with a glint of rage and sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wish there had been a better way. This is the consequence of your decision. I hope this moment is a reminder of your mistake. Good bye Felix Pewds. I am Tobias Turner."

The game ended and Tobias rose up from his chair. Tobias was happy he had the victory, but he didn't want Felix to be trapped in a game. He thought the best thing to do would be to take his game back and reprogram it. Felix would freed from the mental prison and sent to physical prison. From then on, gamers remembered Tobias as their hero. ENCOM offered a CEO position to Tobias, but he declined stating, "I was genius born to program and design games. I couldn't run a company. I run my destiny. I am Tobias Turner."

* * *

><p>I will post a prelude after this. I know it's coming after the story, but it gives you more context.<p> 


	2. Prelude

Tobias Joe Turner is the son of Flynn Turner and Leia Solo. His parents met at Comic Con 1983 in San Diego. His father was a software designer for ENCOM Industries and his mother was a comic book writer for Galactus Comics. On March 3, 1985, Flynn and Leia and had their only child, Tobias. He was born and raised in urban Los Angeles, California.

With his father busy working for ENCOM, he was hardly at home. Tobias' mother would work from home sometimes, but she would be hard at work in her studio. Tobias didn't receive as much parental interaction as most kids his age would. Growing up, he was very comprehensive and smart. He would always build and tinker with things. In his free time, Tobias would take computers apart and rebuild them. Because his parents were very busy, his father often designed video games to keep his son occupied after school. Soon, Tobias grew an interest in video games. He went to Stanford University and graduated with a masters in game and software design.

Now, Tobias Turner is genius software designer for ENCOM Industries and is also a strategy video game expert. He is 28 years old and in the prime of his career. Many people consider him to be very attractive with his with brown eyes and nice hair, but mostly because of his very charismatic personality. However Tobias does have an anger issue that flair up on occasion. Tobias has a few very loyal and trustworthy close friends: Jack Douglass, Gabe Reed, and Stephen Bryno. His friends are fellow colleagues and coworkers at ENCOM Industries.

Tobias has enemies such as video game rippers (thieves), hackers, and cheaters. His arch enemy is Felix Pewds, a rival game expert and hacker. He often causes problems for Tobias and ENCOM Industries.


End file.
